Perseus - The Unique One
by SomeonE WhO YoU NeveR KneW
Summary: As the title says,this is one of those. ONLY AFTER READING IT,JUDGE IT... JUST R&R IT AS I CAN'T REVEAL ANYTHING IN THIS BOX RIGHT NOW!


Disclaimer - I do not own PJO or HOO.

PROLOGUE

What confused him the most wasn't the fact that he was present and glued in a humongous room golden or whatever colour the room he was in or the fact that there sat 12 beings,each of height,about reaching 15ft sitting on chairs which looked like ancient thrones seen in the national museums or historical movies,placed along tracing an U-shape with a Hearth present in the middle:whose flame was barely sustained with small flickers jumping as if signifying the mood of the room. The aura given out by these beings was such that,it would have made even an armed and highly trained soldier dig a hole and crawl into the ground in fear of getting on the wrong side of these guys,but being himself,he never felt anything as even the people knew him to be a crazy guy with good looks of course. He just looked at them noticing that they hadn't acknowledged his presence in the room. Each of them radiated power and ungodly beauty with one lady standing out as the clear winner in that department. There were 8 men and 4 women sitting on different but unique looking thrones with their gazes directed at something or someone that was on the floor just about a metre away from the Hearth and towards the curved edge of the U-shaped thrones.

But what confused him the most was the fact that this scene kind of made him feel what humans call, Deja Vu. He didn't know why but he really felt that and he knew that he hadn't lost his sanity the last time he had checked. He felt kind of related to the person or the object who or which was receiving the glares of these guys. He decided to do the best thing one would do as the one of the beings started to talk,watch them and learn a thing or two about what was going on or what was happening to him.

He guessed that the man sitting next to a beautiful black haired beauty having warm brown eyes which radiated motherly feeling,was the head of this group as he looked kind of one. He was well built with trimmed to about the vocal cord length white beard and sky blue eyes which clearly personified or showed resemblance to the sky on a clear day. He spoke in a somewhat low anger voice showing his true feelings about the scene unfolding in front of his eyes "Do you Perseus accept the fact that you helped our enemies in a attempt to overthrow us and thus betray our trust in you? Do you feel any guilt for the crimes you have committed against us,Perseus?" with his voice resonating along the length and breath of the football sized room while his left hand slowly reached towards a canister mace placed by the side of his throne.

The now kneeling being whose face was blocked from his view slowly began to speak in a low voice which filled nothing but defeat and sadness and hopelessness "Is that what you believe..." but what stopped there by the thundering sound from above and the leader continued "It's not what we believe,it's what that took place. I expected more and better from you decision has been made and you will face it like a man and not like a coward that tou have become." finished the man with his voice raising with each word he spat out.

Just as he finished his speech,the kneeling man opened his mouth to reply but was met with the sitting man pointing his now bolt which had been converted into this form from the metal canister pulsing with electricity. Even though he was no expert on weapons,he had enough knowledge to identify one and the now pointed one was like an atom bomb inside a 10x hydrogen bomb which scared the shit out of him.

Now the weird thing happened,time seemed to slow down and he felt himself being extracted forcefully from his spot and getting dragged between the bolt and the kneeling person. As he got displaced,he saw in slow motion as the man fired the bolt while the other person didn't do anything to escape it. He felt himself turn in mid-air and come face to face with the poor bloke who's about to be hit by that thing.

Then the most shocking thing he realised or came to grasp,the kneeling person was none other than himself.


End file.
